


Full Bloom

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flowers, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: When you meet your soulmate, your soul flower will bloom more brilliantly than ever before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU from under-that-sun again.
> 
> Unbetaed.

The sun shine through the hole in his black-painted bedroom window, highlighting the wilting yellow gladiolus in a broken pot standing on the windowsill. It was long since the flower was in full bloom, but there’s one thing sure. It will not die before he does, and no one can quite tell when he’ll die.

War rages outside his bedroom window. It’s quiet right now, but it’s only a question of time before the sounds of guns will fill the air again. It hasn’t been a good time for flowers lately.

His phone vibrates off the bed, and Harry searches blindly for it, his face pressed down into his pillows. He knows that he needs to get up, that his apartment is not safe after the sun is up, but sleeping is a luxury that he can’t afford often enough and like to overindulge in when opportunity arises. His fingers nudge against the still vibrating phone just as he’s about to succumb to Morpheus once more. He catches the phone and press the ‘accept call’ automatically as he brings it to his ear.

“Lionsword speaking.” he mumbles into the phone, mouth full of pillow.

“Get you arse outta bed, the Snakes are hitting up our den!” is half-yelled from the other end. There’s sounds of trouble starting in the background. Harry is out of the bed and dragging up his jeans before the sentence is finished.

“Be there in two red.” Harry shout to the phone, forgotten on the bed. He hears something like “you better be” being screamed back at him.

* * *

It takes ten minutes before he’s jumping through a hole in a roof to the Lion Den. He has to do a lot of running on roofs these days - it’s the quickest way to get anywhere. There’s no sound of guns being fired, but that’s a small mercy. The Snakes rarely leave their nest for no reason.

There’s four gangs in the UK - The Lions, Snakes, Eagles and Badgers. Some of them has branched out into other countries all over Europe. The Snakes had reached Asia last he heard, while the Eagles had turned towards the States. It was a while since he heard of the Badgers.

Since the gangs are so big, there’s tons of minor leaders that all have to listen to the big boss. Harry has been leader of his den for three years, since old man Dumbles got shot in the heart. The only one he has to listen to is Godric, the Head Lion. They haven’t met yet, but he gets instructions in throw-away phones every now and then.

The Snakes intruding is not anything he has instructions for though.

Harry takes a gun - a Ruger LCRx .38 Special - from storage, and head out to the main room. The small gun fit his hand perfectly, and is one of his preferences. He hopes it’s loaded, as he doesn’t have time to check. If worst comes to shove, he keeps a dagger in the waist of his jeans, concealed against his hip.

The noise gets louder when he pushes the door open to the main room, but there’s no fights. Yet. His second in command - Lionheart - stands in the middle of the room, eye to eye with a tall, dark-haired Snake. The rest of his Lions are standing in a line, facing off the other Snakes.

“I don’t remember inviting any of you.” Harry says as he walks up next to Lionheart, who also happens to be his best friend Ron.

“We thought we’d come by for a surprise visit.” the unknown Snake says. Harry thinks that he must be the leader.

“What you want?” he demands. The gun is burning in his hand, wanting to be used, but he keeps it down.

“The Eagles got a new leader. She’s dangerous. Either you're with me against her, or against me with her. Your choice.”

“Since when do we enter alliances?”

“Since Lovegood and Chang became the most dangerous duo this side of England.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. Last he knew, neither of those Eagles were anywhere near Hangleton or the Hollow. Why did they come now? Something is stirring, and he doesn’t know what. He has to send a text to the Head later.

“What’s in an alliance for us?” he asks. First rule; never trust a Snake. Not to mention the consequences it could have if the alliance ever got to their Heads.

“Better weapons.” The glance towards his gun is not subtle in the least. Harry’s lips thins at the remark.

“No alliance.”

“Medicine.”

“Now we’re talking.”

* * *

It takes three hours to hash out a proper alliance, and agreeing to keep their Heads out of it for as long as possible. He learns that the Snake leader goes by Riddle; he already knew that codenames was something limited to his Lions only.

“So do you always go by Lionsword?” Riddle ask, when the Snakes are about to depart.

“No.” Harry answer shortly. He is not interested in small talk - his bed is waiting.

“So what name should I moan when I jack off later?”

“Fuck you. It’s not too late to break the alliance.” Harry snaps, his gun up and aimed at Riddle’s smirk.

“See you later, Lion of mine.”

Harry aim his gun at Riddle’s back until the Snakes have retreated. When the last is gone, he throws the gun on the floor. He’s gonna go straight home and sleep for two days straight.

* * *

The gladiolus is no longer wilting when he gets home. Harry pretends that he doesn’t know why as he throw himself on his bed.

* * *

“Rise and shine, sunshine.” a silky voice that he wish he didn’t recognise wake him up the next morning. Harry buries his head deeper into the pillow, until it gets pulled from underneath him. Annoyed, he sits up.

There’s a sleek black pot with a purple datura next to his gladiolus. It doesn’t belong there. His head snaps to the side, where Riddle is comfortably sitting at the edge of his bed, his pillow in hand.

“You’re not moving in here. That was not part of any deal.”

“Are you denying your flower, Lion of mine?”

“Those things react to emotions, not soulmates. Sorry to disappoint.” Harry leant forward to snatch his pillow back. He half considered just suffocating Riddle with it. Riddle simply threw it across the room, out of reach.

“Actually, soul flowers react to your emotions until you meet your soulmate. Then they bloom, more than they ever have before. I don’t know about you, but my datura has never been that big before.”

“You must be mistaken. My gladiolus always look like that.” Harry lies.

“Sure, sugar. I brought you breakfast.” Riddle stands up, and go over to a bag by the door. “Put a shirt on, unless you wanna get ravaged first.”

“Fuck off.” Harry mutter, but takes a shirt from the floor and pull it over his head. “How did you bring your flower here anyway? This is the seventh floor, the stairs are blocked off after third and the elevator has been busted forever.”

“You’re not the only one that likes the roof. Now, catch.” A muffin is thrown at him. Harry catches it and takes a bite. Blueberry, and a bit dry, but better than anything he has eaten lately.

“Don’t all the bakeries belong to the Eagles?”

“Lovegood gave me it. She said you’d be hungry.”

“Wait- the rumours are true? She’s psychic?” Harry asks, instead of commenting on the fact that Riddle accepted food from the enemy. He’s still alive, so it was probably not poisoned.

“There must be some reason she’s dangerous, except Chang’s strategies.”

“True. Back to what the fuck you’re doing in my apartment.” Harry takes another bite of the muffin.

“Spending some quality time with my heart before we go kill some Badgers.”

Harry almost chokes on his muffin. He decides to ignore the pet name in favour of more important matters.  
“Are the Badgers seriously up to shit?”

Riddle looks incredulous at him.  
“Have you not heard of Operation Hufflepuff? They’ve taken over the drug market completely.”

“Lions don’t deal in drugs.”

“You might not, but believe me, the Lions up north do.”

“That’s not my problem.”

* * *

In the end, Harry finds himself squeezed in next to Riddle in a car, waiting for the right moment to break into the Badger Sett to get to their drugs supply. The Snake leader proved to be very convincing, and he does have to hold up their alliance.

Being squeezed together in a car for over a hour was not in his plans though.

“You know, your soulmate could be any of the lions.” Harry point out, because he’s tired, and sweaty, and annoyed.

“I think I know my soulmate when I see him. Your reputation reach far, Harry.”

“...I never told you my name.”

Tom only smiles.  
“Ready to kill some Badgers?”

“We’ve been here for over a goddamn hour, you can’t just decide to barge in to avoid the subj- hey, where are you going!”

Harry quickly grabs two guns from the floor of the car and follow Riddle. Agreeing to this alliance must be the stupidest thing he has ever done.

Back in his flat, a yellow gladiolus and purple datura are in brilliant bloom. The sound of guns firing is heard in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I love flower language.
> 
> Yellow =Joy, lightheartedness  
> Gladiolus = Strength of character/strength, sincerity/integrity, never giving up
> 
> Purple = Dignity, pride, success  
> Datura = Deceitful charm


End file.
